winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club vs aliens
in this episode roxy has a nightmare and when they have to go investigate a strange attack on a colony they find out that they are non other than aliens without and roxy begins to worry that she might be endangering them all for she might have foreseen it but draco and the other girls and getafix don't think so and they must face the most powerful foe they have ever faced the xenomorph. this a parody to james camerons movie aliens check each of the winx suit of armour here plot 'chapter 1: the nightmare' hiccup: ( he narrates in a strange alien like title opening.) sometimes fear takes one form, other times it takes another, but sometimes fear appears in a form you would not expect and one of our freids will see a fear, she could not imagine, and her freinds will have to be there to help her escape the terror of the xeno's. roxy (in a strange alien like area): hello draco,bloom,flora,anybody, hello is anybody here, hello? ????: fear....fear attracts the fearful...the strong...the weak....the innocent....the coruppt...fear... fear is our ally. roxy: who's there, is somebody here, daphne where are you, oh why don't i have my ring? she then see's a body of a dead person on the wall shake roxy: oh,thank goodness, sir are you all right, can you hear me sir, please, say something to me, i don't know where i am, i'm getting scared and...( man then shakcks more,chestburster comes out and shreiks.) gasp! roxy then runs into a more lighted room roxy: what was that thing? the lights go out but some stay on roxy:(hearing a scream) hello, is anyone there? xenomorphs come through the lights roxy runs for her life. she enters another room with a xenoqueen inside. roxy (whispering): please don't see me,please don't see me! xenoqueen looks at her and shreiks very loud casing the place to shake and has roxy fall through the floor and lands in a xenomorph hive becoming stuck in it, with several dead bodies lying around her, some with chest ripped out, others with bite holes in the head, roxy then see's more xenomorphs coming in the cracks and holes in the room and the xenoqueen looks down on her. roxy: what is that thing? draco, help me, please i'm scared! a xenomorph with a six on its forehead then comes down from the wall and pins down roxy, it then opens its mouth wide, reveiling its second mouth and prepare's to attack. The chest burster.jpg|the chestburster form roxy's nightmare The matriarch.png|the xenoqueen form roxy's nightmare Zenomorph.png|the xenomorph that was about to kill roxy in her nightmare roxy: noooooo roxy wakes up in a startle , after a few moments draco comes into her room hearing her crying draco: roxy, are you okay, what happened? roxy: (sobbing) oh draco, i had this terrible nightmare, i was in some weird place and these things were trying to kill me, one of them burst through someone's chest , a bigger creature and i was nearly killed by one of these things, they had no eyes,they had this second mouth in there mouth and.... draco: its okay roxy, i'm here, your fine. (draco then clears the tears from roxy's face.) roxy: but draco, it's just that it looked so real and.... draco: don't worry its going to be okay, your safe with me. draco and roxy then hug each other roxy: thanks. draco: your welcome. draco then helps roxy get back to sleep and returns his bed. 'chapter 2: the news' the next morning. draco and roxy are seen walking into the great hall with roxy still being shaky asterix: gee roxy, you look like you had a rough night by toutaitis roxy: it was nothing asterix, i just had nightmare last night. genie: a nightmare huh, i know just the thing to help that (genie gets out projector) you can see someone get smased by a pyramid, or see someone getting fed to a dinosaur, smased by a steam roller, or blown up with dynamite, or be in a blender, or even molten lead, or dressed up in a cat suit and thrown in the kenall or..... talwyn: uhhh, that's not helping her genie. genie:oh uh heh sorry. iago: can it hold, i'm trying to listen to the news fish here news fish: news flash a colony on planet whatsupdoc 4 has been silent for 48 hours and why i don't have my breakfast yet i mean dosn't any one know that im starving, okay any way some marines are going to investigate the mystery with the support of the wing cub. gibolba: its pronounced winx club not wing cub! mort: i do not like it when fish mess up name. skipper: me neither i mean really whats with that fish head does he have problem with his tounge or something. zephyr: well i sometimes have trouble when someone, snores outloud, for no apprarent reason. a knock is heard. qwark: i got it qwark opens door to show galatic marione officer. officer: good eveing uh morning is this the wig crub uh winx club resident qwark: uh yes we just heard the news so what do you want us to do and can we have breakfast first please. officer: yes of course and as soon as your done come to medolopis uh uh uh tricropolis as soon as possibi uh uh uh possible. several hours later in tricroppolis chancellor torgron: finally it is so nice to see you again i supose you got the reason why your here from the news and not just the officer i sent to you. qwark exsasted: yes but, (qwarks falls to the ground) why didn't anyone.... tell us all that... the elevators were out of... order. dr nefarious: and can someone get no workout pants an oxygen mask i'm not going to carry him if he passes out in here you know. chancellor torgron: yes but anyway i need you to go with the marines to investigate and do whatever you can about and also try to find any survivors. bloom: don't worry chancellor we won't let you down old guy: are you joking you are already getting me down. roxy: i just hope its not what i had in my nightmare draco: don't worry i'll be with you roxy hugging draco: thanks daffy duck: creepy, touching but creepy. old man: are going to go because your wreaking up the rug and your beginging to get me more down. meanwhile in gargamels house 'chapter 3: arrival' on the bridge of the ss herket, the winx club wake up from there cryosleep for they were going through the plankton waves. pumbaa; finally at least i did not eat like a pig asterix: thats beacause you are a pig pumbaa: asterix i'm just saying that because i did not eat much than usual stork: lets just get to the drop hall draco: (helping roxy out of her cryopod) come on roxy roxy:(looking shivering cold and shaky) i feel so cold and tired. draco: you'll be okay. daffy duck falls down from his cryopod bugs bunny: hehehehe daff never misses a que. zephyr:(narrating) and so the group begin to have breakfast and draco tries to warm up roxy, and they don't know what they are agaisnt, its a mystery and a sipher wrapped in an enigma smussherd in super duper secret sauce and... talwyn: uhh, thats enough zephyr. zephyr: oh uh sorry several minutes later on the drop bay breifing george:roll call,marine corage? marine corage: aye aye sir breifing george:marine short marine short:aye breifing george: marine chicken marine chicken:he...he...he..he..he(slaps) heraptor marine back:(he is seen backwards) oh here breifing george:marine ugh marine ugh: here ugh breifing george:marine nug marine nug: here nug nug breifing george:marine gre marine gre: here i am darling, totally reday, perectly regade breifing george:marine grandpa marine grandpa: aye aye breifing george:marine mummy marine mummy: aye breifing george:marine dead marine dead:(puppeted by marine short) aye aye breifing george:marine clueless marine cluless:huh breifing george:marine cheer marine cheer: hooray breifing george:marine fred marine fred: HERE AND STOP SHOUTING stork: he wasn't stupid breifing george:marine jack marine jack: here and i...i..i... am ready breifing george:marine neanthrathal marine heanthrathal: here and good breifing george:marine mute,marine mute they then see marine mute having no head. breifing george:marine fellow, who makes an echoing sound, when he says the following sound marine who has the name above: aye(echo) breifing george:marine finale marine finale: aye aye. breifing george:now then we have the briefing bot and i to breif you. piper: guees thats why your names breifing george. breifing bot: morning men and ladies sorry we could not breif you back on tircropolis but..... marine back: excuse me,so sarge is this just a route hunt or bug hunt. breifing george: all we know is that thier is still no word from the colony and that a xenomorph might be involed. mermaidman: a xenowhat now briefing bot: a xenomorph a savage group of aliens very menaceing, their babies come from facehuggers and then come out as chestbursters and we need to know for sure and terminate them if nessasary qwark: oh ok then and i bet the plan is to find the nest and take it out right with a giant boom boom? rico:KABOOM sarge horn: no clank: no but why can't we destroy the nest. sarge horn: because we don't know where it is and i have a better plan and also because i'm in charge and you will follow my orders even if it involves using fishhead as a bat. unhygenix: its unhygenix. sarge horn: whatever breifing bot: anyway in 02 hours we will drop you close to the colony, check the science lab and see if any survivors are thier, dismissed. mr hertre: oh uh winx club everyone: yes ? mr hertre: i have a special mission for you guys and it will involve the main mission as well because you see the scinetist on that colony said they have important data of something imporatant on the data pad and we need to get that data pad for it was not deliverd when it went silent and in telling you this privately because i don't trust those marines they use the data on it for thier own purposes. sparx: okay and what is on the data pad? shifu; yes, and out of curiostity what kind of data is on it that is so important? mr hertre: i don't know 'chapter 4 the secret plan' holovid person: i'm sorry, mr wolf the answer is no, no,no,no,no,no, 6 down 4 to go. marine gre: i've got no time to argue, i tell you i need a xenomorph speciman and the datapad. holovid person: it must be a yes or no question inspector. marine gre:do you understand, i need them. marine ugh: but it aint easy now. marine nug: you know they won't even allow us to take one of them back or even the datapad without permission. digit:(overhearing on the other side of the wall) what,are they talking about? marine gre: then will hide them, from the others, i can't wait, this is my last chance to redeem myself, i need a xenomorph speciman and that datapad. marine ugh eating cheese; how are we going to get a xenomorph here and how are we going to do it. marine gre: anyway you like knock it out, sleep it out, bash it on the head, you brought any paralyse liquid? marine nug: not a drop. marine ugh: and no either either marine nug bumping ugh on the head: EITHER marine gre: i don't care how you do it, but i need a xenomorph and the datapad. marine nug: oh look, show some pity will ya, can't we see the rest of the show before the drop. marine ugh: we want to see whats my crime hole version. she the swipes his mug away shoots it and slaps them. marine gre: now listen you idiots, when we drop you scan the perimiter, and if you try sneaking away i'll shoot you on sight, do you understand?! the ceiling bit falls on ughs head. marine ugh: i think she means it nugget marine nug: yeah but lets watch the rest first we still have 2 hours(they then turn on the tv.) chapter 5 the drop two hours later outside the dropship sarge horn: now we well come, we will saw, we will conquer, and get out there fast are you with me. the marines cheer, they then enter the dropship. marine back: hey do worry not girls this dropship and truck are tough and built for battle. astrid: can't say the same for their brains. briefing bot: gentleman get ready to drop finn: i think i dropped already. ratchet: eww. computer: drop in five, four, three, two, one, realese ship and have a nice day cacofonix: you know i don't know why they can not just drop the ship on the planet surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfaccccccccccccccccccccccccce marine back: woah. skipper:(turning green) how is it he's used to this when i'm not?! bugs bunny: i think i'm gonna be sick. daffy duck: i think i'm gonna blow chunks roxy: getting very dizzy draco puts his hand on roxys hand. sarge horn: just hang on rookies marine tergua: whats the matter fairies didn't your friend fight a predaline before. stella: please don't rub it in yet. they land near a power plant. snotlout: i'm alive,I'M ALIVE, i'm alive moa,moa,moa thank you thank you thor snotlout is to beautiful to die anyway. astrid: uhh, and my lunch is in my throat. sarge horn: go go go go go go go go go go chapter 6 the quick visit the marines and others go into the interior and enter the science room marine gre: now where is the data pad marine ugh: how would i know marine gre: it has to be in here for i need that pad sarge horn: and for what soilder marine gre: oh uh well what if someone finds some unappropiate stuff on it you know like a hippo in a bath tub marine fred: and she has to use a hippo in a tub i hate hippos in tubs! daxter: well have you seen a hippo in a tub before marine fred: no! clank: well this might surpise you but the data pad seems to not be in the room marine gre: its not...... in the room? clank: by the look of it it might be deeper in the building maybe in one of the storage rooms and their are some facehuggers here too and there are only two alive not to get you excited kowlaski looking at paper: surgicly removed before impregnation. skipper: do you think the data pad might have been taken with the hostages. daphne: maybe tommy: we need to go down there and investigate marine jack: oh no i am not going down to where xenomorphs are private: oh i'm sure their just sleeping and they might not know were their. marine chicken: th th th thats easy for you to to to to say but its sca sca sca sca sca (slaps his face) shropfert marine gre: you are going and you will watch over the truck the team go down and see's an alien nest, with dead facehuggers and deadbodies everywhere. roxy: why is this like my nightmare draco: just stay close to me. roxy:(holding draco's hand) okay the others then see a colonist still breating marine hert: we got a live one here! skipper: hang on i'll get you out in a jiffy. marine neanderthal: what's a jiffy sandy dubbed by fresh fruit self defence teacher: shut up. colonist: please don't help me its too late (chestburster comes out) uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh chestburster shreiks roxy: its just like in my nightmare, that thing came out of his chest. draco: stay behind me, your okay, obelix throws menir and smashes chestburster asterix: obelix, did you throw that rock on that colonist obelix: yes to calm down roxy and to kill that beast, so don't tell me i did the wrong thing. asterix grunts getafix: uh guys you can continue your disgusion after we get out of this place. marine gre: i am not leaving that data pad behind obelix; but the xenomorphs will be angry and i only brought that one menir gwisdo: yeah and well be massecerd (gwisdo falls apart into cubes.) marine gre; i don't care if you do it for fun and i don't care if getafix has flys in his beard i need that datapad for if theirs one thing i can guess that data pad has on it is that it has the....(as she says this a xenomorph senses her and starts to move) a xenomorph grabs her and pulls her up marine food: shoot it down, shoot it down stork: um i think we just woke up the colony sandy: run for your lives!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tecna: dropship we need evac asap.(after she says that the ship takes up and heads for their location) dropship pilot: roger that and ......... xenomorph comes from behind and kills him and explodes the ship. tecna: great we lost the signal i'll have to call for another one. getafix: but i think you should do it after we get to somewhere safer tecna: good idea. sarge horn: no we are not going back we are going into that hive and we are going to... (sarge horn gets facehugged) roxy: they must be hatching from the eggs! draco: hurry this way.(as they run jak keeps shooting them back and predator nets one) they reach the truck gwisdo: i may not have a licence for these but we need to get out of here. gwisdo drives as fast as the truck will go. gwisdo: come on truck go faster xenospiiters appear and start spitting donny:(noticing the acid) this is bad, their buring through the truck marine george: relax this truck in fine and(some acid hits him) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, its''' not protecting us and it hurts it hurts so bad'!!!! skipper: everybody out of the truck! they jump out just as the truck is completly dissolved marine fed: i say we run back to the sceince room. marine ugh: but what about the pad. marine nug: yeah we need to get that. bugs bunny: its the pad or your own lives. marine ugh and nug start to think fulliatuomatix: come on xenospitter hits marine ugh in the underwear. marine ugh: ouch that stuffs hot. another xenospitter hits kronk in the eyes. kronk: ahhhhhhhh, it stings it stings!!! gargamel watching: i'm so glad i'm not there they run back to the scince room. marine nug: great we lost sarge horn and marine gre. marine ugh: and my favorite underwear also. marine nug: (slapping ugh in the back of the head) seriusly kronk:(with buring teart red eyes) yes, but honestly, why do they keep hitting my face what is wrong with my face?! yzma: would you like the list alphabeticly or in decending order of grossness? roxy then starts to look shaky and tears start coming out roxy tears.png|rox begins to drop tears Roxy crying.png|roxy about to cry draco: look roxy and i need some lone time to calm her down okay daphne: yeah we will have to wait a while for the ship so i think you should do that draco: thanks come on roxy genie crying: poor sarge i was right their and they facehugged him (sobs) court genie: does the jury have a verdict genie jury: we find the defendant guilty genie: i except thy fate bloom: yes i know but how did not we know the xenomorphs were in many numbers stella: i don't know but i don't think roxy is taking this very well its like her nightmare is becoming a reality and happening to others. tecna; i'm sure its just coinsidence. gobber: exatcly and maybe she will be better when we get out of here. hiccup: oh well thats comforting scar (human form): yes and i think we need to put this detonater in a certain part of the nest talwyn looking at two empty containers where the living facehuggers were thinking to herself: where are the facehuggers?! 'chapter 7: the battle,capture of roxy, and the xenoqueen' as the group continue the plan roxy and draco have a private chat roxy: why did i have to go if these things were here. draco: its fine, don't panic roxy: but its my nightmare and there here and .... draco; it wasn't your fault and it wasn't the nightmares fault nobody knew that the xenomorphs were in many numbers and i promise you i will not let one of them impregnate you with one of their offspring. roxy hugs draco: thanks then a can drops on the ground draco: what was that(drawing out his sword) roxy turns to see facehuggers. roxy: facehuggers!!!! facehuggers try to reach their faces but they dodge and evade them enough to make them tired and they manage to kill them both with their bows timon not noticing the dead facehuggers.: hey whats going on in here?! just then the light go out draco: whats going on? roxy: all the lights went out alex: fellows fellows, i've gone blind!!!! daphne:alex, your not blind roxy: yeah the lights just went out alex: ooh sorry i panic when the lights go out suddenly sparx: then why don't you panic when they turn off the lights by switch? alex: because i'm used to it king julian: (to the audience) have you ever notice, that when lights go out you only see the peoples eyes in the dark? qwisdo nervously: ha ha ha ha i guess someone forgot to pay the electric bill in here ha ha ha (sniffing the air) p.u what smells like swarms of bugs. lian chu: i have a bad feeling about this they the hear sounds from the air vents stoick; give me a boost. stoick looks into the vent and finds dozens of xenomorphs appear stoick: xenos in the vents!!!!! obi wan: roxy go find cover(roxy then runs to find cover) quick marine fed:(shooting off the xenomorphs) i got one i got one i....(xenomorph grabs him from below.) help heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp draco swinging his sword: take that, and that and that. mr smee is dodging a xeno's tail. mr smee; wait a minute, this is getting manotus xenomorph: oh manotus eh xenomorph swings hand mr smee: oh thats new (showing muscle) you see that xenomorph: yeah. mr smee hits him in the head and it flys in the air. roxy is seen hiding near water, and the xenomorph with the grid on his head appears from the water and gags her mouth and pulls her under. the rest retreat and the lights come back and roxy is gone draco; roxy, roxy, roxy?! marine cow: well i guess i was lucky it wasn't me who got.........(looking at draco who is frowning ,grinds his fists and the others make a worried and uh oh face's) what? draco grabs him by the shirt. draco in furious voice: what do you mean by that, do you know what i said to her, do you?????!!!! asterix: calm down draco calm down,(draco puts down marine cow) there, there calm down draco: sorry you had to see guys but he made me angry and i promised her i would keep her safe and now she is captured by the xenos. asterix: yes i know, and im sure they haven't gone far. astrid: down here they must have went down there camera then goes up to see a hole in the floor private: in the lower area,ewwwwwwwww marine cow: panting) what is wrong with you, you really know how to get mad. draco: i'm going down no alien steals her from me scar: hang on im going too if im going to detonate this place with the detonater. draco: okay then bloom: be careful draco; we will, okay guys drop us they both fall down very fast draco and scar: not so fast pumbaa: sorry. timon: pumbaa, do you always do that. pumbaa: well it is hard to do it when you don't have thumbs. lian chu: hey where ugh and nug go? marine ugh: why are we still doing her plan marine nug: were not doing her plan were going to get out of here one way or ano.... they are both facehugged gargamel is then seen going down some stiars seeming to have hearsd them. gargamel: finally now i can find the hive,but.. i better stay out of view for a while draco: roxy, roxy, roxy, oh where is she, '''ROXY!!!!' (echoing) roxy is then seen tied up in hive slime waking up with a facehugger egg opening and then blown up along with her binds draco; roxy roxy: draco draco and roxy hug scar (looking at the floor): uh guys look what i found they both look at a data pad next to a dead body and put in combo 1,5,4,3,2,3,2,3,2. and they see whats on it roxy: the others should see this and... they all look and see a xenoqueen on its throne roxy: thats the thing from my dream. draco: get behind me. roxy: (in thought) please don't see us, please don't see us. the xenoqueen wakes up and shreiks at them. draco: you can kill others.... you can harm others.... try to control the colony, but no one kidnaps roxy from me. draco then burns some of the eggs and hits the egg layer. scar: (throwing the bomb) go go go go go go they reach the others. bloom: what happened? draco: we found the data pad and a ginat xenoqueen kowalski: i didn't know they had a queen tecna: me neither. lian chu: and would it surpirse you that it is here. they see the xenoqueen coming for them on the security cams. bugs bunny: and as a rusher she is alo much larger. marine food: woah, that thing is wicked. marine cow looking at his motion tracker: and its get close. Sandy: her motion tracker xeno's approach. see's a large circle she will be coming from that door. roxy: Sandy, are you sure you...? Sandy: Course I am! I'm going in, and I ain't coming out 'til I got me a big heaping plate of worm stew. walks into the cave; some of the marices hides behind a rock and shudders; we hear Sandy inside the cave Aha! There you are, you tail-nabbin' varmint! Hi-yah! hear karate noises; Sandy peeks out of the cave I'm winnin', fellows! fighting roxy: Sandy, that's not...! fighting noises; Sandy peeks out again Sandy: This shouldn't take long. fighting roxy: Sandy, that's not...! Sandy: Almost done! roxy and draco: Sandy! Sandy: Yee-haw! out riding a white xenomorph skin I got him, fellows! a giant knot and stands on it proudly roxy: uneasy Sandy...? Sandy: Boy, howdy. This critter put up some sort of fight. But I'm from Texas, and as you can see, no xenoqueenis a match for me. I even found my tail! see that she has tied the fur to the small remainder of her tail roxy: That's not the xenoqueen. Sandy: Pardon? roxy: That's not the xenoqueen. That's a husk. zooms out to show that roxy is right; the xenoqueen is actually standing behind; it makes a hiss Sandy: Ohhhh. This is a husk, and... the whole thing... is the... queen. out RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! sprint away; the xenoqueen growls angrily, chomps down, and chases after them mikey: whats going on over...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh gwisdo: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, xenomorph queen daffy duck: mother bloom:(running from it with the others) run gargamel:(seeing it in hiding) azreal what is that(azreal meows wild) wha whats xenoqueli(azreal corrects him) oh xenoqueen,XENOQUEEN(screams and runs to his ship) astrid: i think this guy is really pissed off roxy: especially at us. plankton: (appearing from no where) out of my way you boobs lian chu: plankton your goin the wrong way turn back or youll be killed by a xeno queen. plankton: can't hear you i need to see this, woah, sweet mother of creatures great and small,(seeing the xenoqueen comng towards him with other xenomorphs) its the largest xenomorph ever seen, its its gorgeous,oh great xenomorph take me take me home daddy, (plankton is then crushed underfoot) they then reach the ship and take off before the place explodes. 'chapter 7 the final battle' the others calm down and the briefing bot comes in. breifing bot: tell me do you have the data pad and the speciman lian chu: well if you want o know the wait a minute did you just speciman as in a suspect of those creatures breifing bot: oh come i mean like the ones in the lab. hiccup: sir you did not say any of that i mean draco even risked his lfe to safe his girlfreind. as lian chu and hiccup jabber fishlegs sees acid on the ground and the xenoqueen come out of the ship fishlegs: um guys astrid; i mean do you know how much they care for each other roxy: yeah and they nearly facehugged me and your telling us you wanted us to bring one back fishlegs: (overlapping) hello uh well not to scare you but guys everyone: what acid sizzle is heard hiccups: theres someone else on the ship isn't there then the bot is killed by a tail swing and they all see the xeno queen finn: XENOQUEEN fishlegs: well what do you know four arms and not just that a big head. stork: not just that, but she is much more bigger. gobber: she must have stowed away on the ship bloom: quick we need to transform everyone: right all the winx memebers: enchantix winx wild force: wild access winx dino thunder: dino thunder power up winx overdrivers: overdrivers accelerate mystic force: magical source mystic force jungle fury: wild jungle spirit unleash the beast turbo: turbomise turbo shift finn: realese the dragon zoboomafoo:(appearring from acloset) ha never fear...(door slams in his face and reopens) zobo the super lemur is here kowalski: (to self)still needs work zepher: don't move goblin. kowalski in power rangers suit: acuttlay it is called a xeno... xenoqueen grabs kowlaski by the face. kowalski: get her off me, get her off me! draco: hang on i got you, dragon fire arrows xenoqueen has kowlaski in the path of the arrows kowlaksi: not on me draco, on her! sandy: well i guess its up to me, xenoqueen then hits sandy in the chest and she goes paralysed sandy in pain: good one xeno. cronk: but not good enough cronk then shoots an ice grenade at it kowlaski: can you please get me out of here im starting to stink here. pumbaa in armour: coming, bison ram pumbaa rams kowlaski out of the xenoqueens hand and the xenoqueen breaks out of the ice skipper in lion armour: my turn, blasing lion claw strike. tecna: skipper wait! claw strikes hit xenoqueen in the chest and causes acid blood to drip on the floor tecna: skipper you rushing idiot xenommorphs have acid blood. skipper: how was i to know i don't read much for i usally have a very busy......(xenoqueen than hits skipper with the back of her hand)... scehdule xenoqueen then grabs kowalski by the face again kowalski: ahhhhh, ahhh, she's grabbing me by the face again xenoqueen roars even louder mike: hang on kowalkski hang on, i'm coming to ( a xenomoprh with a green lining on his head appears and grabs mike and rolls to a trashcan) woah ( then some books come into his mouth and then the xenomorph bashhes him on the head.) private: another one? skipper: how did he get here? king julien: maybe he stowedaway as well. maurice: well he is my xenomorph, einosaurus charge xenoqueen then knocks attack and has flying towards iago and maurice iago: this is goning to hurt. iago and maurice gets sapped underneath daphne: are you okay iago iago barbequed: swell. kowalski: someone help me here! king julien: wait i have an idea, prepare to feel the fury of, the gorgosaurus...(xenoqueen smashes him) (underhand) okay should have said that faster. gwisdo: grid and the xenoqueen are really powerfull tecna: grid? gwisdo: we'll he has green lines on his head, like a grid, so i thought... tecna: i get it. private: well i'm going to have him feel a pain, tiger cute (private does a hyper cute with a tiger pose and tiger roar.) grid then shreiks,lifts private in the air and throws him in the air. kowalski: (hitting the xenoqueen in the hand and falls to the ground.) you evil creatures you dare to kidnap draco's princess of animals, and no punch of yours will be more painful than.....(xenoqueen punches him in the chest into the wall.) (in agonising pain) punch definitly hurts more. roxy: i'm not taking this anymore, you may have haunted me in my nightmare but your not going to hurt anymore people you monsters, elephant strike. the attack knocks xenoqueen and grid into a drop area and rico hits a button, but not before grabbing roxy by the foot. draco holding roxy's hand: hang on. grid begins to climb and prepares to attack with his, but leo slashes the tail off and his flings acid around and some hit donny's face. kronk: ow,ow ow, i got hit in the face acid again, and it stings IT STINGS. draco pulls roxy out of the xenoqueens hands and the xenoqueen and grid screaming in deafeat. xenoqueen: (shreiking translated)curse you winx club draco and roxy hug each other after words. daffy duck: still creepy, touching, but still creppy. brefing bot: not bad for a human. the others then go home 'epilouge' banquet on berk Blooms ball dress.jpg|bloom's banquet dress Stella flower princess.png|stella banquet dress Flora second naturela gown.png|flora's banquet dress Tecna banquet4.jpg|tecna's dress Musa banquet2.jpg|musa's banquet dress Roxy naturela gown.png|roxy banquet dress Layla banquet2.png|layla banquet roxy; its a good thing we don't have to face those xenomorphs again. draco put his arm on her shoulder: yes and that is true. lian chu: you can say that again. meanwhile in a labrotory in tricropolis scientist: sir we've just got the datapad ready? ????: on screen. pictures of predator runes and then a planet. ????: this is perfect, centuries of finding and waiting and now we have it..... mr grove appearing from the shadows.: the corordinates for the xenomorphs homeworld. trivia *the epi-so-des before this tell what happnes leading to this episode. Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes